The present disclosure relates to conversion tracking, and in particular to tracking installations of native applications on mobile devices.
Advertisement revenue provides an important revenue stream for social networking systems and other online system. Some advertisements may identify client applications allowing users to interact with content provided by a third-party system. Often, an advertisement includes a link to download the client application for installation. However, users increasingly interact with content using mobile devices, which frequently use an application store or other program to manage retrieval and installation of applications on the mobile device.
Hence, a user may access a link to download a client application from an advertisement using a mobile device, causing the client application to be installed via the application store. However, this installation through the application store does not provide information to the third-party system or advertiser promoting the application that the user interacted with the advertisement and subsequently installed the application. For example, a user may interact with an advertisement for a client application on a mobile device, which subsequently accesses the application store of the mobile device, and elect not to install the application. Because the installation occurs through the application store, the third-party system or advertiser promoting the client application does not receive information whether the client application was installed on the mobile device.